


Oath To Vengeance

by AssassinOfJorrvaskr



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassins Creed 3
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinOfJorrvaskr/pseuds/AssassinOfJorrvaskr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meave McGowan lived her life normally with her mother and father, until one night, Templars invaded her home and killed her parents. Maeve was able to hide and not meet the same fate as them. Her Uncle took her in after the traumatic event, and that was when Maeve learned why her parents were murdered, and who the men who killed them were...And who, this mysterious man in white she saw, was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is also posted on my WattPad {AC3Loki}...Enjoy!!

~November 18th 1769~

"Go to your room Maeve. Go now." Maeve's father tells her as he hears banging on their door. Maeve obeys her father and quickly goes to her room. Locking the door behind her. Her father answers the door, his suspicions no longer suspicions, but fact. Three Templars stood behind the door.  
"May I help you gentlemen?" He says as his wife slowly backs away from the door.  
"Your evolvement with our enemy has cost us issues McGowan. Its time for you and your family's life to end,"  
the man said as he pulled out his pistol.  
"No!" Maeve's mother ran to her husband, only to be stopped by a shot to the chest. She gasped and held her chest, before falling to the floor lifeless.  
"You son of a bi-" Before he could finish, another gunshot rang out. Maeve's father fell backwards to the ground as blood poured out of the hole in his head.  
The men walked into the house and started searching all the rooms.  
"They have a kid. 13 years. Find her! She must be dealt with as well."  
Maeve heard everything. She silently unlocked her door, so not to rouse suspicion, and quickly moved the carpet by her bed to the side. Hidden underneath it was a secret hidey hole. She lifted the board covering it and stepped down into it. She pulled the rug as best she could over it before replacing the wooden board to hide. She sat in the dirt, holding her knees to her chest and trying to keep herself from sobbing loudly.  
She froze completely when she heard her bedroom door open. Staying as quiet as possible she waited for whoever was in her room to leave. After a few minutes, he did. As did the rest of the men. She heard her front door slam shut, and everything was silent. She broke the silence by crying her eyes out.  
. . . . .  
"Maeve! Maeve!" Maeve's uncle ran through the house trying find his niece. He came to visit his brother, but once he got there, he was met with a horrible sight. His brother lay on the floor dead along with his sister-in-law, surrounded in a pool of crimson.  
"Maeve!!" He called out again, running from room to room. She heard her uncle call her after about an hour after the men left. So she now knew she was safe. She quickly pulled herself out of the hole in the floor and ran to the door.  
"Uncle Nikolas!" She stepped out of the door just as he came to it. He knelt down and wrapped his arms around her. To which she returned.  
"Thank god you are alright." She held onto his robes and buried her face in his shoulder as tears fell from her eyes. He rubbed her back before pulling away a little and wiping the tears from her face.  
"Go back into your room and pack a bag of all your clothes and items. You are coming back to my house. Alright?" She nodded and wiped her eyes. Then turned and went back into her room to pack.  
Once she finished, she went across the hall to her parents room. She took one her mothers neclace and her fathers ring. Then went back to her room and placed them in a pouch. then put that pouch in her bag. Her uncle came back into the room and went over to her.  
"Are you all packed and ready?" He asked her. She nodded, picked up her case and drug it over to her uncle.  
"Here Maeve, let me help you," He picked up her case stuffed with her clothing and items. Then took her hand with his other and walked away from her room.  
"Close your eyes Maeve, I do not want you to see what we are about to pass."  
"...Okay." She closed her eyes as her uncle led her through her home and to the front door. Just before they exited though, she opened her eyes and looked back into her home. On the floor she her parents. Motionless and deathly pale with blood surrounding them. She quickly turned her head back around, and tears began to fall from them again.  
"You looked back didn't you?" Her uncle said to her. She answered his question with a symphony of sobs. He stopped walking and knelt down in front of her. He pulled her into his embrace and rubbed her back comfortingly. She held onto his robes again and cried into his shoulder. She cried for a few minutes before they decided to start walking back to his house again. While they were walking, something was building up inside Maeve. It wasn't sadness. No, not anymore. Her crying face twisted into a feature of pure hate. And at that moment, she made a promise. A promise to track down her parents murders. A promise for revenge, for retaliation, to avenge her mother and father. At that moment, Maeve made an oath to get vengeance.


	2. December 16th 1773

Connor stepped away from the dock and into the streets. Johnson had walked away from the event, and so did he. He headed into the direction of the trail leading to the homestead. He was tired, in need of clean clothing and a bed, he had no energy left for anything else. Until he saw a man, whom he recognized as a low ranking Templar. He let out a sigh before starting towards him. But when another figure stepped out of the shadows and trailed him from behind, he slowed his pace.  
This figure, appearing to be a woman, grabbed the Templar by his shirt and pulled him towards the wall. She pushed his back against the wall and held a dagger to his throat. Connor stopped walking fully and stood behind a few crates, peaking out from behind them to watch the situation unfold. The woman pressed the blade to the mans neck and spoke to him.  
"Yell or fight back and I will slit your throat. I have a question for you, and I know you have the answer I seek. So be cooperative and I will not kill you."  
"...What do you want to know?" The Templar asked.  
"Where is Benjamin Church?" The man scoffed before answering the question.  
"No where you will find him." The woman pressed the knife more firmly against his neck.  
"Tell me. Now." She demanded.  
"That is all I have to say to you." Connor slowly started to move closer towards the pair, curious of what was to come.  
"Well I am sorry to hear. Or more so, you should be," she backed off him a bit but only to slice his throat. The man fell to the ground as blood poured out of his wound and encircled him. She killed him. Now Connor needed to know what was going on. He came out of the shadows and approached behind her.  
She heard movements behind her and quickly turned around to see Connor walking towards her. She held her dagger out in front of her. Connor stopped walking and held his hands up.  
"Relax, I mean no harm."  
"Then walk away, unless you want to end up like him," she nodded her head towards the dead Templar on the ground.  
"I will not end up like him," Connor states as he takes a step closer.  
"You take one more step near me and you will."Sh  
"Just put the blade away," he did as she told him not to do and took another step. She gripped the handle tighter.  
"Well, I can not do that now," she rushed at him. He dodged her attack and grabbed her hand holding the blade. He was able to make her drop it and pushed her up against the wall that she once pushed the Templar against not five minutes ago. Connor wrapped his fingers around her neck and held her on the wall. She grabbed the hand holder her throat trying to release its grip, but it was to no avail. He was strong. Stronger than she.  
"Why did you kill that man?" Connor demanded. The woman continued to struggle in his hold as she chocked out an answer.  
"...He...He's...Temp...lar..." The grip on her throat softened a bit as a confused look took over Connor's face.  
"...How do you know of the Templar's?" She did not answer, for she was able to pull his hand of her neck. But she fell to her knees as it released, trying to breathe again. A pain entered her head as oxygen rushed back to it. It was overwhelming. She felt like she was about to pass out.  
Connor knelt down beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He had not though he was holding her that hard.  
"Are you alright? Look at me." She was just about to do as he said, but everything went black. She fell limp, but Connor stopped her from falling completely on the ground. How could I have been such a fool?, he thinks. Her neck is smaller than a man's, yet I treated her as such. He quickly picked her up and carried her towards the woods to homestead.

. . . . .

Her eyes fluttered open, and she was met with the sight of a ceiling. She also felt softness beneath her. She was laying on a bed. She sat up and rubbed her eyes a little, trying to see where she was. As she did that, Connor stepped into the doorway of the bedroom.  
"I must apologize to you." He tells her as she looks over with alert.  
"Where am I? Where did you take me?"  
"Davenport Homestead."  
"Why am I here? Why did you bring me here?" She asks demandingly.  
"Well, I could not just leave you on the street unconscience after the riot." She slowly brings her hand up to her neck and gently rubs it.  
"...Wait. Did you say Davenport? Achilles Davenport?"  
"Yes I did. You know him?"  
"...Not personally. I have heard of him though."  
"Well, you can tell me how you know of him tomorrow. Right now you need to rest, it is late."  
"...You will let me stay here?"  
"Well, yes. I sort of did cause you to black out. Again, I am very sorry about that."  
"...It is alright, I guess. I suppose a good nights sleep would be nice and do me good. Thank you sir."  
"Please, call me Connor."  
"I am forever grateful for this generosity you have given me Connor."  
"Do not think much of it. What should I call you?"  
"...My name is Maeve. Maeve McGowan."  
"Well Maeve, I hope you rest well. Goodnight."  
"Goodnight." She laid back down and pulled the blanket over her. Then she closed her eyes and began to fall asleep. Connor went across the hall to the living room. He sat down on the sofa and took off his shoes and shirt. Then laid down and threw a blanket over himself, slowly drifting off into a deep sleep.


	3. December 17th 1773

The next morning when Maeve had awaken, she felt much better. She sat up and yawned, then brought her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. As she stretched, she felt and heard parts of her body crack from lack of comfortable sleep these past few months. Last night felt really nice.  
Maeve looked around the room she was in. It was decorated in various Native American items. This Connor fellow must be a Native, she thought, since she never really got a good look at his face.  
She walked out of the bedroom and saw a room across the hall to the one she was in. She went over to it and stopped in the doorway. It seemed to be a living room and small library. On the right side of the room were a few bookshelf cases full of precious literature. There was a small desk as well littered with unused paper, a folded map, a quill and some ink.  
On the left side of the room there was a fireplace, that seemed to have dies out a few hours ago, and two couches facing each other with a small table in between them. And laying on one of those couches, was Connor. He was still asleep. Also...he was shirtless. Maeve knew she should have looked away, but she couldn't. More like she didn't want to. It was a wonderful view to wake up to.   
She shifted and leaned against the doorframe. The floorboards beneath her made a creaking noise. And that seemed to be enough to wake Connor. He slowly opened his eyes and sat up stretching.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I did not mean to wake you," Maeve said as she saw him sit up.   
"It is alright. I should be getting up anyway," He rubbed his eyes so they would focus, and then realized, he did not have his shirt on. He quickly grabbed his shirt off the table and put it on.  
"I am so sorry, I forgot I had taken my shirt off last night," he apologized.  
"Oh no, do not apologize, it is quite alright. I have a question though."  
"And what is your question," he said as he stood up.  
"The room across the hall, the one you put me in, is that your room?"  
"Yes, it is the only bedroom, besides Achilles'. His in downstairs though. Was that not okay, to put you in there?" He asked.  
"Oh no no, it was wonderful. I thank you greatly for it. But, I could have slept on the this couch. I feel bad taking your bed."  
"Do not feel bad, I insisted you slept in the bed so you would feel better."  
"...You are a kind man. I thank you."  
"Again, you do not need to thank me. It is my fault you are here in the first place."  
"I understand why you did what though, all is forgiven, do not worry about it."  
"...If you say so. May I now know how you know of Achilles?" He gestured over to the couch so she could sit down.  
"Oh, yes, of course," she walked over to the couch across from him and sat down. Connor sat down as well.  
"You see, my Uncle was an Assassin," she confessed.  
"So you know of the order?"  
"Yes, I do."  
"Did you take up after him in the arts?"  
"I suppose, in a way, kind of. I did not learn everything."  
"I see. I train under Achilles. I have been looking for the few Assassins left in the colonies. I would be grateful for your uncle's help." Maeve paused for a few seconds, before finally speaking.  
"He...He was killed."  
"...Not an usual fate in the colonies, I am sorry for your loss." Connor said sincerely.  
"...I appreciate your sympathy." After a few seconds of silence, Connor spoke up and broke it.  
"May I ask you something now?"   
"Sure, of course."  
"Do you wish to be a full part of the order? You seem a very talented eaves dropper."  
"You would let me be a part of the Brotherhood?" She with a little bit of surprise in her voice.  
"Well, I would like you to earn yourself into it. I would like to take you on as a recruit." Maeve smiled a little befor giving him an answer.  
"Yes, I would like that."  
"Good, I am trying all I can to get the brotherhood back into control of this nation."  
"I see, that is good of you."  
"This is off topic, but, are you feeling better?"  
"I am yes."  
"Good," He then stood up from the couch again.  
"You may stay as long as you like, and help yourself to the food downstairs as well."  
"...Really? You are serious?"  
"Yes, why would I not be?"  
"Well, it is just...Never mind. I can not thank you enough Connor. Please, allow me to make it up to you a little. I will make you breakfast." She stood up.  
"No no, you do not have to do that."  
"I want to, it is the absolute least I can do." Before he could protest, Maeve walked to the door and stepped out of the room, making her way to the stairs. She walked down them and turned in the big downstairs hallway. On her right she noticed that room had to be the dining room. It had a giant rectangular table with a bunch of chairs around it. On her left was what appeared to be an office or study of some sort. She walked to the back of the house to where the back door was right in front of her. The kitchen was on her right, and a bedroom on her left. She assumed that room must be Achilles'.  
She walked into the kitchen and went over to the cabinets to try and find things to make a meal with. There was not much to work with. It seemed as though no one had gone shopping for a few days.  
Meanwhile, upstairs, Connor had went back into his room to change into his robes. He pulled on his shoes and strapped on his weapons before walking down the steps. He walked in the direction of the kitchen and soon into that specific room.  
Maeve had heard his footsteps and looked over to see him just as he walked in.  
"Hello, hope you are hungry now."  
"I am indeed. What are you making?" He asked as he stepped over closer to her.  
"Oatmeal with a side of warm bread and a spread of grape jam. Is that alright? Because I did not really have that much to work with. When was the last time you went shopping?"  
"I was going to go hunting today. Achilles is usually the one who goes into town for the other things. But he is away this week. He should be back Monday."  
"Ah, alright." She went over to the pot to check in the oatmeal.  
"It smells good."   
"Thank you. It won't be long now before it is ready." Connor nodded before speaking.  
"Would you be willing to start your first mission in few days?"  
"Sure, of course I would. Where would I need to go, and what would I be doing?"  
"To my knowledge, a Tavern, and you will see when the time comes. I want to see what you are capable of."  
"I am capable of a lot of things. You would be surprised," she got a bowl from the cabinet and put some oatmeal in it. Then got a plate for the bread.  
"You be careful with those so called things you are capable of."  
"I will and am. You do not need to worry about me. That would be a waste of your time an energy." She walked over into the dining room that was connected to the kitchen.   
"If you say so," Connor followed her and he sat down in one of the chairs. Maeve placed the bowl and plate in front of him. He thank her and she nodded. Then she went back into the kitchen and ate a little bit of it herself before starting to clean up.  
Connor finished eating quickly. He stood and picked up his dishes, bringing them into the kitchen and into the wash bin. Maeve had just finished her food as well.  
"Finished?" She asked him as she walked over to the wash bin also.  
"Yes, it was delicious," He then began to wash the dishes.  
"Oh you do not have to do that, I can do it." Maeve stated.  
"You have done enough for me, including the offer I made you, you will help me a lot in the future to come. This is the least I can do."  
"Connor really it is no big deal,"  
"If it is no big deal, then just let me do it."  
"Alright, if you want to so bad, I wont stop you."  
"Good," He continued to wash the dishes. After they were all cleaned, he took the plate and dried it. Maeve took the plate from him after it was fully dry and went to the cabinet and put it away. Connor then dried the bowl, and Maeve went to take that from him as well. But Connor held the bowl away from her.  
"What are you doing?" She asked him confused.  
"You do not have to put them away. Let me."  
"It is just putting a bowl away Connor, Just let me do it." She went to take the bowl again but Connor held it high enough to where she could not reach it. Then went over to cupboard himself. Maeve crossed her arms and watched as he put the last dish away. Connor turned to her once it was away and leaned against the countertop, crossing his arms as well.  
"You are a stubborn one," Maeve observed.  
"Yes, I suppose I am."  
"That is going to cause controversy."  
"Possibly,"  
"It probably will."  
"Well, if you let me do what I say I am going to do, nothing problematic will happen."  
"I could say the same." Connor sighed and uncrossed his arms.  
"I should get going."  
"While you are going hunting, I need to go into town and get my bag of things I took from my Uncles home, after the incident. And I need clothes. I only have what I am wearing now, and the one dress in my bag."  
"I see, perhaps in time we can get you tailored robes."  
"Perhaps, that would be nice."  
"Do you need coin?"  
"I have enough to but one dress." Connor walked over to her and gave her a small pouch containing fifty pounds.  
"Why are you giving me money? How much is this?"  
"Fifty pounds, that should be enough to get you plentiful clothing." He left the kitchen and started for door. Maeve followed him.  
"This is a lot more than enough. I do not want you to give me such coin, it is too much."  
"Then maybe you can buy things for the kitchen, you did say we were out of a lot of things."  
"That is true...Alright, but I am going to pay back somehow."  
"I would be grateful to see you at the Green Dragon Tavern Friday at noon."  
"I will be there not a second late."  
"Good, thank you." He opened the door and walked out of the manor. Maeve was right behind him. Connor walked over to the tree and into the woods while Maeve went to stables. She saddled a horse and mounted it. Then made her way down the trail into Boston.


End file.
